Forum:Featured User of the Month
December 2010: [[User:Hermione6720|Hermione6720]] Interview With Hermione6720 January 2011: [[User:Bard eric|Bard eric]] Interview with Bard eric '''Dafnne:''' How long have you been on this wiki? '''Bard:''' Since Feb. 27 '10 '''Dafnne''': What do you love about this wiki? '''Bard:''' That there's so many nice people on it, and that I can use the ideas I come up with in stories '''Dafnne:''' Why did you join? '''Bard:''' I ran across it about a year ago, and was looking through it, reading fics, etc., and I thought 'This place is really neat' so I joined '''Dafnne:''' Any advice for new users? '''Bard:''' Well, basically, start writing. People will start to read your stories, and comment on them, etc., and soon you'll be recognized, not as a newbie, but as one of the writers who know what they're doing. Also, if you come on the chat, the other writers can help you out on your stories. February 2011: [[User:Kakki10|Kakki10]] Interview with Kakki10 '''Dafnne:''' How long have you been on this wiki? '''Kakki: '''I've been a member since April 17, 2010 '''Dafnne''': What do you love about this wiki? '''Kakki''': I love the creativity of it. Everyone has amazing ideas and new ways to look at things. They take the topic of Greek mythology (or other mythologies) and expand on it. They take it past its straight meaning and turn it in to something enjoyable. It's really fun to read and see what else someone has come up with. '''Dafnne:''' Why did you join? '''Kakki: '''I joined because of SallyPerson. She was telling me of this site and how she even had a character for me (my self -insertion was her original character back then). I was really interested, mostly because I had read her stories (paper form) and loved them. I explored the site more and read the other users’ stories. As I read them, ideas for stories of my own formed in my head, so I joined. '''Dafnne:''' Any advice for new users? '''Kakki:''' Write! Personally, nothing gets my attention faster than a great story. It gets new users known and recognized. Also, be active! When I see an active user that I haven't seen before, I’m curious, especially when they’re cranking out stories like there’s no tomorrow. Lastly, I would suggest putting polls on your stories. I wasn’t sure if my stories were even being read, and I was curious as to what people thought of them. After I put polls on them, I got much more feedback, even though I had previously asked for it in comment form. It’s a great way to assess your stories. '''Dafnne: '''What story of yours did you enjoy writing the most? '''Kakki: '''I enjoyed writing [[Aletheia]] the most. After reading the Iliad, I became inspired by the epic poetry. I loved the sound of it, the elegance of the words. I’m not saying that my story is an epic poem, but I tried to add in the same style. I just love the image and elegance that style has, and it made Aletheia a lot of fun to write. March 2011: [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] Interview With DarkCloud1111: '''Dafnne: '''How long have you been on this wiki? '''DarkCloud: '''I have been editing the Percy Jackson wiki since early October, but I just came to this wiki toward the beginning of this month. '''Dafnne: '''What do you love about this wiki? '''DarkCloud: '''I like the Percy Jackson series and its pretty much the only book series I have ever read (I do a lot of informational reading). But it is fun to read about how the people on this site see the world of the series and are able to bring their own characters into it. It is kind of like having an entire world outside of the main series with an endless supply of quests that are happening. '''Dafnne: '''Why did you join? '''DarkCloud: '''I became friends with Luna Silver on the other wiki and I saw she started a story. I played around with the idea of writing my own, but didn't really think I was a good writer. I did eventually start a story at the beginning of the month and got a few good reveiws. I thought sbout righting another story but didnt want to move forward until the series had a start. Result in [[Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Ch List|Nolan Swift: My Story Begins]] , so I guess I joined this site because I was inspired by other people and their stories. '''Dafnne: '''Any advice for new users? '''DarkCloud: '''I know this worked for me, but maybe not for other people. I see the ends of my stories, if I know how it will end, I can think of all the ways to get there. I see my stories as most people remember the best scene from their favorite movies; they may not remember what the characters said or what happened at parts, but all the important things in the movie is there and that is what I see, the important scenes leading up to the end of the movie/story. '''Dafnne: '''You get to spend one day with one of the Percy Jackson characters (OCs included). Who do you pick, and why? '''DarkCloud: '''Not counting my own characters (I would like to race Swift), I think I would like to meet Calypso. I'll admit that I kind of have a crush on her so spending a day with her would be really fun, even if it was just on her island (that she should be free from after the 5th book). I don't know what we would do but it would be a fun day at the very least. April 2011: N/A May 2011: N/A June 2011: N/A July 2011: [[User:EvanescenceLover|EvanescenceLover]] Interview with EvanescenceLover''':''' '''Kakki: '''How long have you been on this wiki? '''EvanescenceLover:''' I've been a member since February 2011. '''Kakki:''' What do you love about this wiki? '''EvanescenceLover:''' I love that I can write about my characters and their adventures, as well as, read other people's stories and watch their characters come to life too. I also love some of the idea's that some of the users use to make their story special and their own. '''Kakki:''' Why did you join? '''EvanescenceLover:''' I read the Percy Jackson series when I was in middle school, and I fell in love with it. I joined the Camp Half-Blood wiki first, but soon ran across this wiki and started to read some of the stories. I wanted to write too, so I joined, and I've been writing stories like [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody%27s_Fool Everybody's Fool], and [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Three_Roses_Series Three Roses Series] ever since. '''Kakki:''' Any advice for new users? '''EvanescenceLover:''' Just keep writing! That also means staying active on this wiki. People ''will'' read your stories. If you keep writing, you'll recognized for it. Especially, if your writing like there's no tomorrow. '''Kakki:''' Do you have a favorite character to write about? If so, who and why? '''EvanescenceLover:''' If your not counting my characters, my favorite character to write about is Nico di Angelo. He just has this dark, determined (and sometimes funny) personality that I think's fun to write about, and so far was been included on both of my stories. August 2011: N/A September/ October 2011: [[User:Dagostino|Dagostino]] Interview with Dagostino: '''Kakki:''' How long have you been on this wiki? '''Dagostino:''' Hm. Well, I joined in January, making one edit, and then in the middle of february I started making stories. *does math in head* 7 months! :D '''Kakki:''' What do you love about this wiki? '''Dagostino:''' NOTHING! jk, the people here are pretty awesome, and it's a fun place to be creative and shtuff. The only thing I don't love is that people rarely review other people (Besides Rose, ex, and tsuba, who are avid reviewers!) '''Kakki:''' Why did you join? '''Dagostino:''' Well, it's actually a very long story. It started in december 2009, when I saw this wiki while on the camp half-blood wiki. I read a... er.... a lemon story... *shudders* and decided I wouldn't go on this wiki cuz it was bad. Skip 5 months, and for a 6th grade project we had tp do a creative writing thingy. Me and my friend i will name bob, both had the same idea: write a story about PJO. So the story ends up about being Jason son of Zeus and Rick son of Hades, who have to open the doors of death. we wrote like 50 pages then stopped out of boredom. buuuttt i still had the idea in my head. and when the heroes of olympus came around, it was like, exactly the same, and we didnt copy! so i changed the idea to the protogenoi saga, he didnt like the series anymore, and i rewrote it. in january while i was on camphalf blood wiki again, i saw the link and thought "what the heck" and went on, making a blog. so thats the story. *phew* '''Kakki:''' Any advice for new users? '''Dagostino:''' Um... talk to people. don't just sit there and make your story, go on the chat! talk to new users, maybe ask if they want to do a collab! yeah! :D '''Kakki:''' How do you get ideas for your stories? '''Dagostino:''' .... well for the protogenoi saga, read above. for panem deos, I had this awesome dream about being in the hunger games. since this is a fanfiction wiki, I get it from reading books, watching awesome movies... and yeah! [[Category:Forums| Help desk]] November 2011- [[User:Lenobia|Lenobia]] December 2011- [[User:Daughter of Poseidon118|Daughter of Poseidon118]] Interview with Daughter of Poseidon118 '''Sally: How long have you been on this wiki?''' DoP: Well, I've only been on here since September 10th so... 3 months! :D I didn't expect to be user of the month so soon! '''Sally: What do you love about this wiki?''' DoP: Everything!!! I love being on the wiki and I'm literally on it everyday (even at school!) I especially love all the people that are a part of this site! You guys are all awesome and I love talking to all of you! '''Sally: Why did you join?''' DoP: ''Well, this is kind of a really long story, so... I found the CHB wiki in August when I was looking for anything I could find about The Son of Neptune and after a little while, I decided to join that.''''''Well, basically I saw Darkcloud answering to pretty much every blog someone made (I didn't know there were admins at the time), so I clicked on the link to Darkcloud's page (This makes me feel like a complete stalker) and then I found the link to here! Yay! Yeah, so then I read a story, and decided tweak Trip to Olympus so I could make it longer and turn it into an entire book and later be part of a series! I'm really glad I found this place too! It is AWESOME! :D (There's more than what I said, but I'm not really sure how to explain so... I'll just leave it with that!)''' '''Sally: Any advice for new users?''' DoP: Get on chat! [http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ '''http://pjoffw.chatango.com'''] Click on it! Now! This is where we hang out and talk and come up with ideas for collabs! And we'd love to talk to all the new members! We used to use the wiki chat, but that tends to malfunction and stuff, so we like this one better. So, come join us some time! Another piece of advice: write. I know it sounds weird to say that since this is a fan fiction wiki, but it needs to be said. You write, and there will be someone who reads it. That's just what we do! Just keep writing and come on chat and you'll fit in fine! '''Sally: What story did you enjoy writing the most?''' ''DoP: Well, I'll have to say my own story, Trip to Olympus, but it's still a work in progress! I love all of the collabs I'm in though! They are all awesome to be a part of!'' ''[http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Daughter_of_Poseidon118 I am officially WHELMED!] 05:22, December 22, 2011 (UTC)'' February, 2012: [[User:ExtremeSSJ4|ExtremeSSJ4]] Interview with ExtremeSSJ4 April, 2012: [[User:Hazelcats|Hazelcats]] Interview with Hazelcats '''Sally: How long have you been on this wiki?''' Hazel: Since April 9, 2010!....Just over two years. xD Just realized that.... '''Sally: What do you love about this wiki?''' Hazel: The people are awesome. I mean, yeah, there's drama, but (and yes, this will sound cheesy) we're a family, and families have fights....(Yeah, cheesy ^_^) Plus, it's not as romantic-mushy-all-canon-character like ff.net. There's, like...unique-ness here. '''Sally: Why did you join?''' Hazel: Ah, long story-let's just say it involved CHB wiki and crappy writing. But, anyway, I used to get lost in my own little world (still do, actually) thinking of stories, and I found this wiki....and started writing! '''Sally: Any advice for new users?''' Hazel: Go to the [http://pjoffw.chatango.com chat.] Seriously. You are more likely to make friends, get in colabs, and have more people read your stories if you go to chat. Now, I'm not saying you won't have a single chance of having a life on this wiki if you dont go on chatango, but it's nice to have people to talk to. Also, use correct grammar. I, as well as ''many'' others, hate when stories have no paragraphs and lots of stupid text language. '''Sally: What story did you enjoy writing the most?''' Hazel: That's....difficult. I loved writing [[The Heroes Organization: A Very THO Christmas|avTHOC]], and I cannot wait to continue it...sometime..later. [[Last Man Standing]] is fun, even though I don't get my chapters done that quickly, sometimes. And there were a lot of discontinued colabs I liked writing, too. But everything's fun to write!....(Even if I do redo certain things a lot xD) August, 2012: [[User:MattShadow|MattShadow]] December, 2012: [[User:Ersason219|Ersason219]] '''Hazelcats: '''When did you join this wiki? '''Ersason219:'''December 21st 2011 '''Hazelcats: '''So you've been here over just a year! What is your favorite thing you've seen over the past year? '''Ersason219: '''Over this year? The progression of new writers and the development of friendship across this Wiki. Also the commitment we users show towards eachother '''Hazelcats: '''That's great! A very good thing for this wiki. What was one of the things that made you interested in joining? '''Ersason219: '''The fact I could write my own version of tales well told and passed down. I was wary I would tarnish Rick's work! '''Hazelcats: '''Haha! I think we all were, at one point, but there's nothing to worry about! Speaking of which, of all the stories you've written, which is your favorite? '''Ersason219:'''Well. I had a story Disgraced By The Gods that took off really well. And that's a good thing. But I soon lost focus and my creativity along with it. But then besides the Collabs I joined. I wrote Haunted Demigods and I am still writing it. It is a great idea if I do say so myself. It keeps my career going! '''Hazelcats: '''That's good! Always keep writing, is what I say-even if you can't always find the inspiration for it, unfortunately. Finally, do you have any advice for new users? '''Ersason219: '''To the new users who join this Wiki. My advise was to be reach out and get involved in the work going on in here. Don't just skim around the edges of your own creativity, divulge yourself in imagination, inspiration and even craziness. And make sure you keep reading others work as to find inspiration to broaden even your own imagination. And lastly, Have fun with it. March, 2013: [[User:Leafwhisker|Leafwhisker]] '''Hazelcats:''' When did you join this wiki? '''Leafwhisker:''' November 10, 2009. '''Hazelcats:''' Over three years ago! The longest currently active member on the wiki! And through the time you've been here, what is the greatest change you've seen? '''Leafwhisker:''' Many things have changed, and most of the changes have been beneficial for the wiki, but I think the users have changed the most. The users are much more mature than they used to be when the wiki was only a few months old, and that has helped lessen the drama. We're sort of like a family here. '''Hazelcats:''' A slightly dysfunctional family, but yes we are! And what made you want to join? '''Leafwhisker:''' I remember looking at Sparrowsong's user page on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, and she had put this wiki under a list of other wikis she contributed to. I had just gotten into PJO at the time so I decided to check it out. We were good friends at the time too which is probably the real reason I joined. '''Hazelcats:''' That's great! What story that you've written do you like the most? '''Leafwhisker:''' If I being completely honest, I grow more attached to the ideas I have planned for a story than the actual outcome. But if I had to choose I would say I like Vale the most. It was one of the first stories I wrote when my writing style was beginning to change and I felt quite proud of it at the time. '''Hazelcats:''' Vale is a great story. And finally, what advice to you have for any new users to the wiki? '''Leafwhisker''': Just start writing. It doesn't matter if you think you can't write or you already know that you're amazing. You /will/ get better, I promise you, and no one is going to like you any less because you aren't "the best". And don't be afraid to come on chat. We may come off as a little crazy at first, but that's just part of the wiki's charm. April, 2013: [[User:Hermione Chase|Hermione Chase]] May, 2013: [[User:ArchieScotts|ArchieScotts]] '''Hazelcats: '''When did you first join this wiki? '''ArchieScotts: '''Well I joined on may 2011 but have been on here reading stuff a lot longer. So I count as a vet I guess. So far the past year and a half have been eventful and I regret nothing ;3 '''Hazelcats: '''That is great! :D And through the almost two years you have been here, what are some of the most memorable things you've seen? '''ArchieScotts: '''Probably the most memorable is having my story being nominated and winning the featured story award for January 2012. The only work that has won anything so far XD '''Hazelcats: '''And probably not the last, either. Did anything you saw or read specifically make you want to join the wiki? '''ArchieScotts: '''Well it would probably was the work of Luna-Daughter of Artemis. That was the first story I read on here. But probably the most inspirational for me is the work done by Animalandia/Kari and FlamingValdez '''Hazelcats: '''Finally, do you have any advice for new users? '''ArchieScotts: '''Practise, practise, practise. You don't get good at writing overnight. There's always room to improve. Also hop aboard the chat sometime and join the crazy convos we have. Make new friends and hey maybe join a collab. Final words? Play hard, write harder. July, 2013: [[User:Albus Chase|Albus Chase]] August, 2013: [[User:BeholdtheVision|BeholdtheVision]]